His Dark Desires
by Black Jack278
Summary: She had haunted his every thought from the very moment he had laid his optics on her in that cave. So much so that Starscream found himself wanting nothing more than to have Bulkhead's little spitfire of a partner for his very own. Wanting nothing more than for her to be his, even if that meant taking her from everything she held dear, she would be his, whether she wanted to or not
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Well, well, well look what we got here Ol Black Jack is contributing another fanfic to the Transformers fandom. Mainly to Transformers Prime because it is awesome and I got waaaay too many plot bunnies for it. Mainly regarding the adorable Miko and her mean, green partner. As you might imagine this pairings in the fic will be Bulkhead/Miko with some Starscream/Miko. Blame the episode Rock Bottom for this. And I better get to the story before this AN becomes too long. As you know I own nothing it belongs to Hasbro. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

* * *

Starscream scowled as he looked off in the darkness of his quarters. His thoughts going back to that girl, that Miko, that girl that was with that Autobot Bulkhead. Remembering how she had stayed by her guardians side even as the ceiling threatened to come down on them both. Sure, she had been terrified of him, would dart away the moment he got too close. Sure he had ended up with a dented face plate courtesy of Bulkhead. And sure he ended up having them escape on him, leaving him to hold up that collapsing ceiling, fear filling his spark chamber as thoughts of being crushed by the debris filled his head.

But still that girl haunted his very thoughts even now. Never in his life had he ever met such a creature that had intrigued him so much. Running a hand down his face plate. A human, such a small, fragile creature. She fascinated him, how something so small could interest him. Not just interest either. He wanted her, she had to be his, his perfect little pet. The only thing he had to do now was prepare a cage for her. And to get her away from her guardian. Nodding to himself Starscream sat down on his recharge berth and began to plan.

* * *

"Bulkhead!" Miko greeted, as she hopped into the passenger seat of the big green monster truck that was parked in front of the school.

"Hey Miko." He greeted. "How was school?" he asked, as he pulled away from the building.

"Meh, school was boring, I have a history..." Miko trailed off, looking down at the steering wheel remember the last time she had a history paper to write Bulkhead had dragged her to Greece. Where she almost got crushed by Breakdown.

"A history paper?" Bulkhead chuckled. "Ah, don't worry I won't drag you to anymore places to get you to do your homework. You do that enough on your own... Tagging along, I mean not your homework." He said with a chuckle, as Miko rolled her eyes heavenwards, a smile on her lips.

"Maybe if you let me come I wouldn't have to sneak along." She argued.

"I understand." Bulkhead said. "But it's for you own safety, you barely made it out the last time."

Miko shivered as she thought back to a few weeks ago where she, Jack, Arcee, and Bulkhead had barely made it out of the cave they were exploring when Decepticons decided to pay them a visit. Namely Starscream and Megatron. Of course it didn't help that they had gotten separated from the others, leaving Miko and Bulkhead trapped with the ceiling threatening to come down on their heads and with very little oxygen.

Of course their already dire situation was only made worst when Starscream showed up. Taunting Bulkhead and tormenting Miko. His clawed fingers brushing against her ever so slightly as she moved to hide behind Bulkhead. The sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine as he spoke her name. The way his crimson optics settled on her, the way they looked her up and down. It made her skin crawl. And she had been more than happy to leave that place when Arcee had come to their rescue.

"Are you all right?" Bulkhead asked, noticing how quiet Miko had become.

Smiling Miko nodded. "Say Bulkhead," She said, returning to her usual peppy self. "Hows about we go dune bashing?" She suggested.

"Ah, I would love to Miko, but me and Arcee have to go on patrol. And when we do I want you to stay at the base." He said, as they reached the base.

Rolling her eyes Miko sighed. "Okay, okay but when you guys get back maybe we can hang out." She said.

Bulkhead chuckled as he let Miko out before transforming, watching as Miko ran to greet Raf and Jack, who looked up from their game to wave to their friend.

"You ready to go?" Arcee asked, as she walked up to him, tearing his optics away from Miko he looked to the blue Autobot. Nodding Bulkhead glanced back to Miko, who waved him off before turning her attention back to the game.

Opening the ground bridge Ratchet watched as the two warriors disappeared, before closing the ground bridge, and resumed working on something. Glancing over his shoulder at the kids, relieved to see that for once Miko hadn't tagged along with Arcee and Bulkhead. Looking for excitement. "Are you well, Miko?" he asked, getting the girls attention.

Raising an eyebrow at him she gave him a questioning look.

"You're not chasing after Bulkhead in hopes of seeing some action."

At that Jack stopped playing and looked to Raf. A sceptical look on his face. "Maybe I should call my mom," he said. "She can check Miko's head for bumps."

Shoot Jack a wither glare Miko turned back to Ratchet. "I know I normally go after him to see some Bot/Con action. But today I just don't want to." She told them before turning back to the game.

"Perhaps that is wise." Ratchet said, turning back to what he was working on. "I would hope that you didn't feel like tagging along all the time." He told her.

Miko smirked, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, don't count on it." She said, causing Ratchet to roll his optics.

"And if you continue this, Miko. He said. "You could very well end up in the hands of the Decepticons. Or worst..."

"Bulkhead wouldn't let that happen." Miko whispered. Her thoughts going back to her time in that cave, blood red optics burning into her eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself she began to shiver. _Would he?_ She thought, her eyes down cast. _He was barely able to protect me then. What if he can't protect me the next time?_

"Hey Miko it's your turn." Jack said, cutting through her thoughts, as he handed the game controller to her. Forcing herself to smile she snatched the controller from him.

"You're _so_ going down." She said, looking at Jack from the corner of her eye, as Jack handed the other controller to Raf. Grinning at her Raf turne to the TV.

"We'll see about that." He told her.

* * *

Knockout was in the medbay as usual. Breakdown by his side, a tray of tools in his hands, yellow optics fixed on the red Decepticon medic. When Starscream walked in, stopping what they were doing Knockout straightened.

"Starscream." He greeted, feigning cheerfulness as he glanced at Breakdown. "What brings you to my little corner of the Nemesis? You don't look like you're damaged so I guess Lord Megatron didn't beat the scrap out of you for whatever indiscretions you might have caused."

Starscream scowled at him. "No, no nothing like that." He said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I need a favor."

"And what kind of favour is it? And more importantly does Megatron know. Because to be honest I would rather not face the wrath of our Leader. I don't want to spend hours fixing myself up." Knockout said.

"You already spend all your free time preening." Starscream said. Earning a scowl from the medic as Breakdown chuckled. Shooting him a glare Knockout took a step towards Starscream. It was then that Starscream noticed fresh energon on the medics fingers.

Taken back Starscream looked to the table Knockout had been at before he walked in. On the table lay what remain on a vehicon. Tearing his optics away from the gruesome scene he sighed. _Least it's not me on the table._ He thought.

"You came here for something, Commander? I doubt you came all this way for friendly conversation." Knockout said.

"I need you to make me a cage."

Knockout blinked, and raised an optic ridge at him while Breakdown looked at Starscream, waiting for him to explain. "A...cage?" Knockout questioned. "Wouldn't the holding cell be sufficient for holding Autobot prisoners?" he asked.

"That and I don't recall Lord Megatron saying that we were taking prisoners now. So what are you planning?" Breakdown asked, looking to Starscream.

Starscream sighed. "I'm not looking to take any Autobot's prisoner." He snapped.

"Then who-"

"I'm looking to capture a human, more to the point one of the Autobots human friends."

"A human?" Knockout questioned, a look of disgust on his face plate, as he thought about Earths inhabitants.

Starscream nodded, thoughts going back to Miko. He could barely contain his excitement at the thought of having her all to himself. His little caged bird.

"And what are you going to do with said human?" Knockout asked, crossing his arms over his chest plate. "Maybe ransom? Or maybe..." He grinned, a malicious glint in his optics. "We could dissect them, I always wanted to see what made them tick-"

"No!" Starscream snapped, cutting the medic off.

Blinking in surprise Knockout looked at Starscream. "Uh, no, that's not what I have planned for her."

"Her?" Breakdown spoke up. A knowing smile forming on his face plate. "You're planning on grabbing Miko's little pet, aren't you?" he asked.

Starscream nodded, and Breakdown's smile grew. He was always looking for ways to hurt his long time adversary. And this would be something to really hurt the green wrecker.

Knockout contemplated this. "What about Lord Megatron?" He asked.

Starscream froze. "W-what about him?"

"Does he know about this? I would _hate_ to go behind his back with this, does he know?" Knockout asked.

"O-of course he knows." Starscream said.

Knockout stared at him then sighed. "Very well Starscream I will work on your little bird cage, but if Lord Megatron finds out I am _not_ taking the blame."

Nodding Starscream walked out, anticipation gripped him as he returned to his quarters. It would only be a matter of time before Miko was his.

* * *

End Note-And here we have the first chapter of His Dark Desires. I know it doesn't reveal much but hey it's the first chapter. You kind of get what's going. I hope you enjoy this and much as I'll enjoy writing it for you. Also another thing as you might have noticed the AN at the beginning was rather lengthy. Don't worry for here on out they won't be so long. With that being said don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing out.

Also I know Edited this recently, because after I posted this I happened to notice the various spell and grammar errors despite proofreading the first time. Sorry bout that guy I know that probably took a lot from the story.


	2. Screech Monkey

Authors Note- Finally after months of nothing I finally get back to this story. Sorry for taking so long life takes up most of my time. But enough excuses as you know I don't own Transformers Prime I am merely borrowing its characters for a while. So without further ado here is Chapter 2 of Dark Desires.

* * *

Patience, as it was commonly known, was never one of Miko's virtues as she glanced occasionally at the ground bridge, waiting in anticipation for the green mech to return.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, startling Miko out of her thoughts, as she turned her attention back to the game they were playing.

Watching in utter dismay as her character was getting thoroughly pulverized by Jack's as he continued to edge her character closer and closer to the edge of the ring. Letting out a strangled cry of dismay as the 'You Lose' graphic appeared on screen. As Miko let out a groan as she dropped the controller onto the table unceremoniously, before getting up and stretching.

"Well, well, it looks like I am the victor." Jack stated proudly, as he shot her a triumphant grin.

"You don't have to rub it in." Miko grumbled, arms crossed her chest as she turned away from him.

"Now what should be my prize for defeating you." Jack mused, tapping a finger on his chin, as he pretended to think. "I got the perfect prize." Jack moved to stand in front of Miko. "For the next three weeks you're going to buy my lunches." He said, as all colour seemed to drain from Miko's face.

"Oh, _dude_ that's _so_ unfair. If I did that then I wouldn't be able to buy lunch for myself so, so unfair."

At her outburst Jack cocked an eyebrow. Then sighed. "Fine, your punishment for losing to me is helping me...with chores around the base."

Miko let out another dismayed groan, as her shoulders slumped, however before she could protest any further a bright light flash appeared, and the ground bridge opened, revealing the very two Autobots she had been waiting for. Her heart thundering in her chest, as she raced towards Bulkhead greeting him as she always did, as the green wrecker leaned down to scoop her up in his hand. Wrapping her arms as well as she could for someone as small as she around his wrist.

"So, how did it go? Did you beat up any 'Cons? Did you bring me back anything?" Miko asked in rapid succession, her eyes lighting up.

Chuckling Bulkhead shook his head, no matter how many times she had subjected him to her enthusiasm over...basically anything revolving around him and the Autobots. He often wondered where she had stored all her energy, and often wondered if she would ever lend him some of her energy when she needed it, along with her constant optimism.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee called, pulling him out of his thoughts, as Miko continued looking up at him, that smile on her face.

"Prime, wants a report." The blue femme said, her hand on her hip as she watched the two of them interact, a small smile on her face plate.

Turning away from them she lead the green wrecker down the hall to where Prime was, leaving Miko and the others alone.

"As I was saying." Miko continued her conversation as if she had never been interrupted, her hands on her hips. "Forcing you to help with the chores? That's just cold, bro."

Jack merely shook his head and rolled his eyes upwards. "Hey, I could have done something worst, like make you help Raf do his homework." And nearly laughed as the colour drained from her face once more.

"Hell. No. Are you insane?!" She cried out. "My brain would leak out of my ears if I tried to even understand any of the stuff he works on." Miko said, jerking her thumb towards Raf, who was immersed in some textbook or other.

Sighing Jack only moved to sit on the couch, and began to flip through the TV channels, leaving Miko alone. Her guitar was in the shop getting fixed. So, no annoying her friends with her versions of various Screech Monkey songs was out. And her notebook and pencil crayons were at home so drawing a picture of Bulkhead trashing some vehicon with the bodies of already trashed 'Cons surrounding him. So that was also out, and she was bored, bored, bored why did it always have to be so boring around here?

Suddenly she was greeted by the sound of all too familiar footsteps, looking up she smiled as she saw Bulkhead appear. Leaping over the railing she raced towards him, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked up at him.

"Bulkhead! Are you busy now? Because if you aren't we should go check out the Screech Monkey concert in town."

Bulkhead thought for a moment. "I don't see why not, I got nothing planned, but we aren't staying out all night." He told her, knowing he was sounding exactly like a parent, but he knew the last thing he needed was her Host Parents getting suspicious about her whereabouts.

"I'm aware, Bulk." Miko said with a roll of her eyes, as he transforms and opens the door, allowing her to climb in and strap in. It didn't take long before Bulkhead tore out of the base. Little did anyone know that they were being watched.

* * *

Starscream couldn't help but feel the jealousy that was swelling in his chest plate as he watched through that small camera bot he had put together so he could watch Miko. And watching her spending time with that green brute of a Autobot made his anger rise. Though he had to admit, when he finally got his hands on her he knew that it would also hurt him and the rest of the Autobots.

At that thought Starscream felt a smirk creep across his face plate, as he turned away from the screen. Nearly jumping out of his skin as he was greeted by the sight of Knockout standing there, a knowing smirk on his face plate as he stood before Starscream, arms crossed over his chest plate.

"Having fun watching your little plaything?" Knockout asked, as he walked towards Starscream, optics fixed on the screen.

"I assume you have something for me?" Starscream inquired.

"I do, as requested I made the perfect little cage for your little pet." Turning around Knockout gestured to the small cage on the table.

Moving towards it Starscream examined the cage, his fingers brushing against the electrified bars, electricity coursing through his finger tips, making him pull his hand away in surprise.

"A little something extra." Knockout told him as Starscream looked to him for an answer. "We don't want her escaping and ending up in the hands of Megatron, or getting squished underfoot, do we?"

At that Starscream nodded, his fuel pump thundering. Things were looking up. Now all we had to do was come up with a plan to separate Miko from her guardian.

* * *

Miko sighed as she slumped in the passenger seat of Bulkhead, her ears were ringing from the concert, her right elbow throbbed slightly after some jerk had slammed into her in the mosh pit. Something that wasn't unfamiliar to her, she always ended up bruised and sore at those concerts.

"That was so awesome!" She screeched, as Bulkhead pulled out of the parking lot. "My ears will be ringing forever it seems. Did you enjoy it, Bulkhead?" she asked, as they drove down the rode.

"I thought it was pretty awesome, kinda wished I could be up front with you though, saw you take a blow in the crowd, you okay?" he asked, as he pulled in to the pizza place Miko liked to frequent after concerts.

"I'm good, I've dealt with much worst." She told him, as she opened the door and went into the diner. Coming out shortly with a slice of cheese pizza. "One time I found someones teeth on the floor after a concert once."

"Seriously?" Bulkhead asked as he drove down her street, and stopped at her house.

Miko sighed as she peered out the window at her Host Parents house before turning her gaze to the steering wheel, and placed her hand on it. "Hey, Bulkhead." Miko spoke, the empty paper plate forgotten on her lap. "If...if you aren't busy tomorrow do you want to do dune bashing?" she asked.

Bulkhead thought for a moment, fuel pump thundering in his chest plate, as he thought of spending more time with Miko. "Well, I don't think I have anything planned so I don't see why not."

A smile formed on Miko's face as she opened the door, and stepped out, and headed to her house, casting Bulkhead one final glance as Bulkhead remained parked outside of her house. Keeping an eye out for any trouble.

* * *

End Note- And there you have it chapter 2 of His Dark Desires. I know there isn't a whole lot going on in this chapter, I like to build things up in my chapters rather than rush into things. Though don't worry It won't take too long before things eventually heat up. This is Black Jack signing off.


	3. Dune Bashing

Authors Note- And here we have yet another chapter of His Dark Desires getting it out to you faster than I did chapter 2, again sorry about that I guess I should have warned you guys that I am a notoriously slow writer due to various reasons I won't get into. And as you all know I don't own Transformers Prime that belongs to Hasbro. I am merely borrowing their wonderful characters for shipping, and/or angst purposes. Mostly angst and a little bit of romance. Okay, they're both in equal amounts.

Now without further ado here is Chapter 3 of His Dark Desires.

* * *

Saturdays had to be Miko's utmost favorite day she thought as she stretched, rolled out of bed, and dropped onto the floor with a squeak. Picking herself up she moved to her wardrobe, and went through the actions of getting dressed and fixing her hair before heading down stairs to have breakfast with her Host parents, before she went off with Bulkhead.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Autobots Bulkhead was preoccupied with helping Arcee with the nearly daily patrols since the Decepticons had increased their activity in the area, and Bulkhead had been more and more curious about what Megatron and the rest of his goons had planned. However whenever he and Arcee arrived there would be no Decepticons, or energon left in the area. And to make things ever worst Bulkhead couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched back at base.

Shaking his head Bulkhead pushed those thoughts from his head, as he let his optics scan the area, when- WHAM!

Something slammed into him from behind, nearly knocking him off off balance, whirling around Bulkhead glowered at of one the Decepticons many numerous, nameless vehicons. Scowling he transformed his right hand into the wrecking ball, and pulled back his fist and caught the 'Con in the face plate. The corner of his mouth turning upwards as the 'Con flew back. Dust rising up as it hit the ground.

Just as several more vehicons appeared just as Arcee and Bumblebee moved to join him. Countless vehicons raced towards them, firing their blasters at the trio of Autobots as several more of the vehicons joined the fray, and behind them was an open ground bridge where many other vehicons were piling countless blocks of energon into it.

Wasting no time Bulkhead charged at them, slamming his wrecking ball into as many of the 'Cons as possible, leaving a trail of wrecked bodies in his wake. However while the Autobots decimated their ranks Breakdown watched from the shadows, yellow optics narrowing as they fixed on Bulkhead.

On any other day he would love nothing more than to go toe to toe with his long time rival. But not today, Starscream had requested from him to find and retrieve that little pet of Bulkhead's. Turning away from the fighting that was going on before him he scanned the area, knowing from experience that she was never far away from Bulkhead, no matter the circumstances.

Seeing no sign of the little pest he disappeared, knowing that there were countless areas she could be hiding. However Breakdown couldn't help but wonder why Starscream seemed to interested in one little human, let alone the one that followed Bulkhead around like a little lost puppy.

It it were up to him he would have squished the little brat under his foot right in front of Bulkhead with out a second thought and been done with it. But Starscream was his superior, and the last thing Breakdown needed as of late was the Second in Command ripping him various bloofy orifices over something like this.

So, with a shrug Breakdown continued to search every little crevice, crack and every other place an annoying little human could hide, and...nothing. Rubbing at the back of his helmet Breakdown gave a little shrug, and returned to the fight and heaved a sigh as he saw the vehicon forces had been defeated, several of them lay offline on the ground while the rest limped through the ground bridge empty handed.

Turning to the three bots he scowled as it optics settled on the triumphant looking Bulkhead. Though he thought Starscream's little job was absurd he had to admit the thought of hurting Bulkhead would make things sweeter for him. Watching as the three of them disappeared through their own ground bridge he returned to base.

* * *

Miko smiled as the ground bridge activated and the three, relatively unscathed, but grimy bots lumbered in looking exhausted.

"Bulkhead!" Miko greeted as she, as always raced to greet him. And like always greeted him with a string of rapid fire questions about the fight, while he laughed her off and pointed at his newly acquired battle scars. All the while the others looked on amused.

"So," Miko said, rocking back on the balls of her feet, as she looked up at him eyes shimmering. "You ready for a round of dune bashing?" she asked him.

"Well, since I don't have any other duties to attend to so I don't see why not?" Upon saying that Bulkhead transformed as he did countless times before, and allowed Miko to pile in before racing for the exit.

* * *

Starscream hummed slightly as he tapped a finger to his chin as he observed this, watching and following Miko and Bulkhead as Knockout and Breakdown looked on. Wondering why they had let themselves get dragged into this idiotic mess in the first place.

When suddenly Starscream turned to face the two of them, as he pointed to the screen. "Well as you two were no doubt listening out little pet is out and about with her Autobot friend. Breakdown I want you to go out there and retrieve the girl this time." He ordered, turning his gaze to the blue 'Con, who in turn suppressed the urge to roll his optics at Starscream's antics before turning away from him as Knockout looked on.

"As you wish, Commander Starscream." He called back.

"And I want her back unscathed!" Starscream called after him.

"Yeah, yeah no promises." Breakdown called back as he disappeared down the hall.

"You don't need to worry, Commander." Knockout spoke, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "Your little pet human will only suffer a few bumps and scrapes but never less you will receive her unscathed."

Starscream scowled, before turning back to the screen, and watched as Bulkhead raced through the desert, Miko securely strapped to her seat behind the wheel screaming in elation, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

A cruel smile found its way to his face plate once more as he thought of all the things Miko would endure at his hands, he was curious at how much she could take before he broke her. However, before Starscream could entertain anymore thoughts on what he would do to Miko he was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of Megatron calling his name.

Jumping slightly Starscream quickly turned around as Megatron appeared, red optics scanning the area, before settling on the blank screen behind his second in command, then turned to Knockout. Who, if transformers were capable, would have broken out into a cold sweat under the Decepticon leaders gaze.

Silence permeated the room as Megatron looked between the two of them. "G-greetings Lord Megatron." Starscream greeted him.

"Starscream." Megatron spoke. Making Starscream take a few steps back as he spoke. "I have a mission for you. One of great importance."

Breathing a sign of relief, thank Primus, he had been afraid that Megatron had discovered his little plan. Swallowing thickly he straightened, and awaited Megatron's orders.

* * *

Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh as Miko let out a loud shriek of elation as he raced around, her knuckles going white as she clung to the dashboard, both of them blissfully unaware that Breakdown was slowly closing in on them until-

WHAM!

The two of them cried out as he slammed into Bulkhead, causing him to spin out of control, causing Miko's head to slam against the window making her see stars as Bulkhead slid to a stop before he collided with the valley walls.

Groaning Miko gingerly touched the growing knot just below her hairline, as she peered out the window. Her blood running cold as she saw Breakdown a few feet away from the two of them.

"You all right?" Bulkhead inquired.

Nodding slowly Miko managed to stumble out of the truck as Bulkhead transformed, and took a few steps towards Breakdown. Not before scooping Miko up, and placed her on higher ground. The fact that Breakdown's optics seemed to follow her was not lost on them as Bulkhead turned to address him.

"Breakdown."

"Bulkhead, fancy meeting you here. Good timing too I was getting bored." _Starscream told me to grab the girl, and return quickly. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun myself, right?_ He thought, as he charged at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead let out a low growl, as he raced to meet Breakdown head on. The sound of clashing metal rang in Miko's ears as she watched as the two mechs continued to duke it out. Her heart thundering against her rib cage, as she watched as Bulkhead managed to take down the 'Con, only to have Breakdown pick himself up again, and lunge at Bulkhead.

Grabbing a hold of the green 'Bot and slamming him into the rock wall behind him. _This had got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen._ Miko thought as she picked herself off the ground. Just as Breakdown turned his gaze upwards to meet her gaze.

"Ah, well what do you know? Just the little vermin I've been sent to retrieve." Giving Bulkhead a rough shove before he made his way to where Miko was. "So how's about you get your squishy hide down here and come with me." He told her, a pained grunt reaching his audio receptors, causing him to turn around, and see Bulkhead picking himself off the ground, all while glaring at Breakdown.

Smirking once more he brought his foot down on the back of Bulkhead's helmet, forcing him face down on the ground.

"Oof! What do you want with Miko? Bulkhead asked, struggling to get up once more.

"Trust me, Bulk, if it were up to me I would have smeared her across the ground right in front of you a looong time ago." Breakdown said, turning back to Miko, who screamed Bulkhead's name. Sighing he rolled his optics and moved towards where she was.

Since she wasn't going to come down on her own to prevent him from smashing Bulkhead to pieces. He would have to grab her himself. Climbing up the rock wall he smirked as he watched as Miko scrambled further up on to the ledge she had been perched on.

Once he had reached where she was he watched as she scooped up a few rocks, and chucked them at him. Causing Breakdown to chuckle at her sad attempts to fend him off, as he bent down to grab her. The urge to simply crush the little insect was almost too overwhelming as he scooped her up, ignoring her screams for Bulkhead, her threats to do harm to him and the various other things she was shouting as he moved back to the ledge.

Feeling those cool fingers tighten around her body caused her blood to run cold and her mind played horrific scenario after another detailing what would happen to her. Her heart beating violently against her rib cage as she struggled to some how break free.

"Bulkhead!" She shrieked, as those fingers tightened just a little.

"Scream all you want, girly." Breakdown told her, slowly climbing down the rock wall once more. "But your pal is down for the count." He said, directing her attention to the battered form of Bulkhead, as he struggled to his feet once more, only to collapse again. "Hell, I'd be surprised if your decrepit old medic will be able to put him back together."

As he said that he tossed her into the air, and transformed, as Miko landed heavily in the driver seat with a grunt before she found herself strapped tightly to the seat.

"You won't get away with this." She growled, as she continued to struggle against the restraints as Breakdown began to peel out of there. "Optimus and the others will come for me, and if you _ever_ try anything with me they'll make you suffer." She told him.

A low laugh sounded around her. "Weeeell here's a surprise, and here I thought you were all about Bulkhead. And yet you acknowledge the other Autobots. You continue to amaze me." And with that there was silence.

Miko knew that talking to him wasn't going to get her anywhere, and she knew he wasn't going to let her go, she was going to be a prisoner of the Decepticons. Bulkhead was too hurt to come after her, and Miko couldn't help but wonder what they had planned for her. She had a sickening feeling that if they didn't out right torture her and kill her she would never see her friends or family ever again.

That is until she saw the all too familiar yellow blur whiz towards Breakdown. Colliding with Breakdown, causing him to spin out of control. Miko cried out as Breakdown slammed into a rock wall, cracking the driver side window.

"Well, looks like the rest of the Autobots have arrived." Breakdown mused, just as a familiar sleek blue form of Arcee appeared before them, bright blue optics narrowed at Breakdown as she demanded that Breakdown let Miko go.

Just as Breakdown transformed once more, Miko held tightly in his grip.

"Arcee, Bulkhead-"

"I know..." Arcee told her, glancing briefly to her, before turning to Breakdown once more.

"And unless you don't get out of my way, and let me have the girl you will be joining Bulkhead in the scrap heap." Breakdown warned Arcee and Bumblebee.

However neither Autobot looked like they were going to back down. Feeling him lip curl as he looked to Miko. As much as he wanted to succeed in completing his mission by bring Miko to Starscream he knew he was in no shape to take these two on. At least not today that is. So, with a shrug he turned to Arcee and tossed Miko up into the air before transforming and speeding off. Next time she would not escape him, and Bulkhead wouldn't live to see another day.

"Miko!" Arcee cried out as she rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding Arcee looked down at the girl huddled in her hands.

Sniffling slightly Miko looked up at Arcee, fear shining in her eyes, making Arcee's fuel pump sink, she was half expecting Miko to be the unflappable ball of energy she knew and loved. The one that never seemed to be afraid of anything. And yet here she was sobbing and shaking in her hands.

"Is Bulkhead...is Bulkhead okay?" Miko managed to choke out.

Nodding Arcee looked to Bumblebee, who staggered under the immense weight of the green wrecker. "He will be." Arcee assured her, as she transformed, and allowed for Miko to climb on, as she ordered Ratchet to open the ground bridge. Racing through it they left the area.

* * *

Edit-And there you have it here is chapter 3. And man these allergy pills are really kicking my ass I'm so drowsy. But as you can see there is a bit of action in this chapter. I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll eventually get to chapter 4 soon, so don't forget to R/r and this is Blackjack signing off.


	4. Her Protector

Authors Note-And here we have chapter 4 of His Dark Desires. I wish I had more to say but here. So, as you already know I don't own Transformers Prime it belongs to Hasbro. Where as I only own the plot, so now that we got that out of the way here is chapter 4!

* * *

Miko would never admit it but she was glad to be back at the base. Not that there weren't other places she enjoyed from time to time but after what she had just endured she couldn't really think of anywhere else she could be right now. Especially with Bulkhead in the shape he was in. Climbing off of Arcee, she watched as Bumblebee lead Bulkhead towards the med bay. Ratchet helping Bumblebee carry him.

Placing a hand on Miko's shoulder Arcee offered her a reassuring smile before following after the others. Feeling tears welling up in her eyes Miko moved to join Jack and Raf as they looked on. However as Miko looked on as Ratchet worked to fix Bulkhead, she couldn't help think back to what would have happened had Bumblebee and Arcee not interfered.

What would the Decepticons have done to her? What would she have had endured? And more to the point _why_ did they want her of all people? Were they trying to use her as leverage against the Autobots? No, Miko shook her head furiously, drawing looks from Jack and Raf. She knew full well that no matter what the 'Bots would never back down, that they would do everything in their power to save her.

And more to the point was that this incident...it, to Miko didn't feel like they 'Cons were trying to mess with the Autobots. In fact it almost seemed like the Decepticons had targeted her for some reason. At least that's what Miko's gut told her. After all it was Breakdown they encountered and knowing him he would would have rather crushed her right in front of Bulkhead than keep her alive, that's her thought at least.

Hell, it seemed like Bulkhead was merely an after thought.

"Miko?" a voice broke through her thoughts, making her jump slightly. Looking up she saw Jack looking to her, concern shining in his eyes.

"What's up?" she murmured, meeting his gaze.

"I ask if you were all right?"

Nodding Miko murmured some assurance before turning away from the two of them. She needed time to think. Walking up to one of the Autobots she asked them if they could take her home, in which Bumblebee complied.

It wasn't long before they arrived outside of their house. Greeting her Host Parents she climbed the stairs to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her, she leaned heavily on it before sliding to the ground. Her thoughts going back to the events that had transpired earlier.

Images of Bulkhead laying battered, and broken on the ground haunted her, remembering the terrified look in his optics as he saw her in Breakdown's grasp. Her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest, as she remembered hearing Breakdown say that he was going to take her to the Nemesis. To where the Decepticons were.

And that...terrified her more than she would ever admit. Sure, Miko considered herself fearless, never thinking ahead as she rushed head first into the fray. Hell, she reveled in it, one of the very reasons she was with the Autobots. Why she chose Bulkhead as her guardian. She knew Bulkhead was strong, the strongest in her opinion. But for some reason the sight of him battered on the ground terrified her. Never had she seen him look so desperate, so broken.

 _If I wasn't so weak,_ Miko thought, as she bit down on her bottom lip until blood trickled down her chin. _Then I would have been able to help him, then maybe Bulkhead wouldn't haven been so badly hurt because of me._

Suddenly her phone sounded, making her jump slightly. Fishing the phone out of her pocket she flipped it open, and saw that Jack had texted her, asking her if she was all right that she had left so abruptly that she had worried them. Miko felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as she texted him back, assuring him that she was fine, just a little overwhelmed by today's events. Snapping her phone shut she placed it beside her.

When it sounded again, it was Jack once more. "You know it's okay to be worried about Bulkhead." He told her.

Miko stared at the phone silently, if she had been dealing with him face to face she would have given him some indignant remark about how she wasn't worried. That she knew Bulkhead would make a swift recovery, and kick 'Con but in no time. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. Saying nothing she picked herself up, and moved towards the small bathroom, and got ready for bed. Letting her hair out of its usual style she slowly combed it out before brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas. Casting herself one final glance in the mirror she climbed into bed and forced herself to get some sleep.

* * *

Starscream couldn't return to the base fast enough after completing the mission Megatron had assigned him, and successfully as well. Now that it was out of the way he wanted to see if Breakdown had been able to complete the task he had asked of him. Barging into the medbay where Knockout was, Breakdown leaning against the wall, various scrapes and dents adorned his chassis. And there was no sign of Miko.

Frowning Starscream looked to Breakdown for an explanation. Sighing Breakdown pushed himself off the wall, and walked over to Starscream,

"Before you go on some tangent about me failing with mission you gave me, let tell you that I tried to retrieve that little runt."

"And?" Starscream urged him to continue, his good mood slowly dissipating as he gritted his teeth.

"And I had to endure getting the slag getting kicked out of me to the point where I had no choice but to let her go or come back in pieces." Breakdown concluded.

A low growl escaped Starscream's lips, as he moved to stand before Breakdown. "So...what you're telling me is that you ran with your tail between your legs. When you could have just grabbed the girl, and return here."

Breakdown rolled his optics upwards at Starscream's rant. "I could but A) I don't see why we should grab that little brat in the first place. Aside from using her as bait for the Autobots, that is. And B) if you want that girl so bad then grab the little runt yourself." And with that Breakdown turned away, and walked off.

Leaving Starscream to sit there fuming. Growling Starscream balled his fists, and then looked to Knockout, who merely shrugged and looked at the Commander.

"You know he does have a point." Knockout told him. "And I actually have a question about all of this."

"What is it?" Starscream growled, running a hand over top of his helmet.

"Just how do you plan on hiding this from Lord Megatron?" Knockout inquired.

At this Starscream froze, optics widening. He hadn't thought of that. "W-well I can keep her hidden, maybe put one of those pieces of cloth laying around over her cage."

"You do have a good idea." Knockout mused, as he paced around the room.

"But I have a scenario for you. Here we go." Knockout cleared his throat, and straightened his back. "Oh, here I am Lord Megatron off to invade Starscream's quarters, sure, it's something I don't normally do but today I'll make an exception. Oh, look! Starscream isn't here so I'll snoop through his quarters and- oh, my what's this-"

"He doesn't talk like that." Starscream interjected.

"Some strange object covered in cloth." Knockout continued, ignoring Starscream's comment. "Oh, look one of the Autobot's little human pets. Insert some gruesome fate for your soon to be human pet, and...maybe even you."

Starscream scowled at Knockout played out his little scenario. "That's my problem, not yours even if he catches on I'll deal with him."

"Fine." Knockout sighed, and turned away from Starscream. "The next question is how do you plan on getting your hands on her?" he inquired.

"Well, you know how that old saying goes," Starscream said, as he headed for the door. "If you want something done right you got to do it yourself." And with that he walked off.

* * *

Bulkhead groaned as he slowly came online, blinking his optics a few more times Bulkhead stared up at the ceiling until Ratchet came into his line of view. A stern look on the old medics face, as Bulkhead propped himself up on his elbows, and rubbed at his throbbing helmet.

"I see that you are finally awake." Ratchet commented.

"Ugh, yup and my head is killing me though, how long have I been out?" he asked, as he moved to stand up, Ratchet close to his side.

"Three days." Ratchet informed him, catching the green mech by surprise. "You took considerable damage, more so than you normally do."

"Heh," Bulkhead chuckled. "What can I say I guess me and Breakdown got a little carried away."

"I'll say." Ratchet murmured. "Though I can't really recall you ever getting this damaged fighting Breakdown before. Would it have some thing to do with the fact that he was after Miko?"

Bulkhead stopped in his tracks, optics wide. Slowly he turned to Ratchet. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"I take it Breakdown didn't tell you what he was there, hmm?"

Slowly Bulkhead shook his head. "I just thought-

"That Breakdown was just there to duke it out with you? Think again." Ratchet said, leaning against the gurney Bulkhead had previously occupied.

"Why are they after Miko?" Bulkhead asked, fuel pump hammering in his chest plate. "Why would they want Miko?"

Ratchet merely shook his head. "You guess is as good as mine, Bulkhead." He said, watching the larger mech expression.

Turning away Bulkhead wracked his brain for some reason they would be targeting her, and found nothing. "Aside for the fact that she associated with us but other than that I'm drawing a blank." Bulkhead told Ratchet, who only nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you on that. Optimius wants you to be extra diligent when with her. If they really are after her then it will be harder for them to get to her with you around." Ratchet informed him.

Nodding Bulkhead left the medbay, leaving Ratchet alone with his thoughts.

Entering the control room Bulkhead smiled when he saw Miko standing there with Jack and Raf, laughing at something Jack had said, before meeting his gaze, her eyes widening further.

"Bulkhead!" Miko greeted, as she raced towards him.

"Hey, Miko." Bulkhead greeted, stopping when she stopped in front on him.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

Nodding Bulkhead scooped her up, and brought her up to his face. "Better than ever Miko. And since I have nothing better to do I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive?" Seeing her eyes light up made his fuel pump skip a beat as she nodded.

Placing her back down he transformed. Opening the door he waited until Miko was securely belted in before racing out of the base as he did so many times before, while Ratchet crossed his arms as he watched the two of them leave before shaking his head. Wondering if either of those two would ever come to terms with their feelings for each other.

Turning away he busied himself with some work.

* * *

Edit- And here is chapter 4 of His Dark Desires. I know nothing great has happened...yet. But don't you worry when I get to the next chapters there will be. Also I know I got chapters 2 to 4 out relatively quickly but I just wanted to inform you that chapters 5 to 7 and onward will be kind of slow. Now, I know what some of you are probably thinking.

"But Black Jack you got these chapters out post haste why will we have to wait for the other chapters?!"

Well, let me tell you this when I am writing my fics I write out a rough copy on paper then type it out on my computer, don't ask me why I do that I just find it works out really well for me. That, and work and other such obligations play a huge part in my slow ass updates. Also videogames may or may not play apart in that. But this Authors Note is going on for long enough so don't for get to R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


	5. Nightmares

Authors Note- Yeeeeah, I know it's been a long ass while since I've update this fanfic. I humbly apologize for that. Life and various other things got in my way. Mostly work, but enough excuses as you know I don't own Transformers Prime. I merely borrow its characters for my own entertainment. It belongs to Hasbro. Now that we got it out of the way here is Chapter 5 of His Dark Desires. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

He was so close he could taste it. Starscream stalked around his quarters, a smirk etched on his face plate. It would only be a matter of time before Miko was finally in his grasp, a caged bird to live the rest of her life with him. A dark chuckle escaping his lips as he stared off into the distance.

The question that seemed to be on everyone's mind was what would he do when he finally did get his hands on her? Would she simply spend the rest of her natural life in a cage, never to see her family, friends, or that brute of an Autobot protector ever again? Or maybe he would see how much the girl was able to take, before her fragile life ebbed away?

A shiver ran through his entire body as he visualized seeing the same terrified look in her eyes she had when he had first ran into her in that cave. Starscream sighed, his fuel pump quickening as he played scenario after scenario in his head.

"It's only a matter of time," he whispered to himself. "All I need to do now is come up with a way to get her without those pesky Autobots getting in the way again." His smile growing wider as he looked off into the darkness.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Bulkhead asked, one night as he was driving Miko home after spending time with her back at base. However during their time together Miko seemed, at least to Bulkhead rather distant.

"Hmmm?" Miko murmured, turning her gaze away from the driver side window to the steering wheel. "You say something?" she asked him.

"I asked if everything was okay." Bulkhead, drawing closer and closer to Miko's house.

"I had a History test today, but other than that I'm fine." Miko said, her voice, usually filled with life seemed so devoid of it now, and did little to convince Bulkhead that there wasn't something wrong with his spunky little friend.

"I'm not talking about you in regards of school and stuff, Miko." He said, stopping at a red light.

Blinking in surprise Miko looked at him questionably.

"You've been distant all day, lost in thought." Bulkhead continued. Silence permeated the inside the massive green truck, before Miko let out a sigh.

"You nearly died." She said finally.

This caught Bulkhead by surprise, guilt suddenly gripped his fuel pump tightly. "It-it wasn't that bad, Miko. Nothing I haven't with before." He tried to assure her.

"No," Miko shook her head, turning her head away from him. "In all the time I've known you, you've never taken a beating like that. Sure, you've gotten hurt a lot before, sure you've gotten roughed up, but..." Miko swallowed thickly as she felt her throat tighten up.

Her eyes burning with unshed tears. Swiping her head over her eyes.

"It's okay, Miko." Bulkhead soothed her. "I'm okay, and I promise you I'll never scare you like that again." He promised her.

Silence fell over the two again. Suddenly Bulkhead pulled up in front of Miko's house, but Miko made no move to get out. "Bulkhead..."

"Hmmm?"

"I...if you're not too busy...do you want to hang out? There's some place different I'd like to go."

"What place?" Bulkhead asked, as Miko reached for the door.

"W-well, there's this firework display outside of town,, I know it's not normally something I'm into but you're still recovering. So I figured we'd do something not too strenuous." She said, then waited for a response.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. I've...never seen fireworks before." He told her.

Nodding Miko stepped out, and walked up the drive way to her house. Opening the door she muttered a brief hello to her Host parents, before heading up to her room. Exhaustion gripped her as she flopped face down on her bed. Her thoughts going back to seeing Bulkhead battered and broken on the ground, to Breakdown looming over her, reaching to grab her.

No! Miko clapped her hands over her ears. No, she couldn't keep reliving that moment, Bulkhead was safe, she was safe there was no point in worrying about it anymore. Despite telling herself this she couldn't help but wonder why the Decepticons had wanted her in the first place. She knew a theory that the 'Cons would use her and any of the other humans as leverage against the 'Bots. But why her specifically?

Feeling her eyes droop Miko slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

While outside Miko's house Bulkhead sat out side, the ever diligent guardian to the spunky, wild haired girl, who he couldn't help but think that there was more to Miko's current mood than him getting hurt. And as much as the green mech wanted to pry, to figure out what exactly was going on with her. But he knew that if he pried too much she would just shut him out. Heaving a sigh Bulkhead looked to the darkened house, seeing no signs that the girl was still up.

Pity, it was the weekend and he was hoping that she would sneak out tonight like she did many other nights. Tonight, however didn't seem to be one of them. He often enjoyed watching her sneak out when she couldn't sleep, and curl up on his hood to gaze up at the stars with him. That, of all the things he and Miko often did together had to be one of his favorite things.

Seeing her eyes light up as she gazed up at the stars, a smile blossom across her face when he managed to point out Cybertron to her. Of course he also loved the way she would ask him those rapid fire question whenever he would return from a mission no matter how menial it was. After all no matter what the missions were there were always Decepticons lurking around the corner. So, there were plenty of newly acquired scars for her to admire.

He knew his defeat at the hands of his long time rival had scared her, more so than the time he had told her to leave him back at the cave, when he was being torment by Starscream. Guilt formed in the pit of his fuel tank as he recalled the look she had given him before leaving with Jack, remembering the tears that had left tracks down her grimy face as she cast one final glance at him. After that day Bulkhead had promised to never make her cry again, and yet he had done so.

But, then there was another question that had nagged at him, according to what he had been told it seemed that the 'Cons had been targeting her, but why? Why would they want Miko? Bulkhead's brow furrowed as he wracked his his mind for a reason why, and came up with nothing. Aside from using her as leverage he couldn't come up with a good reason. But to him it didn't matter, if the 'Cons wanted to try and make a grab for her again he would be ready.

* * *

" _Bulkhead, Optimus, anybody?" Miko called out as she wandered through the darkness, cold and alone with no idea where she was. Only that she was lost and scared. It seemed no matter where she went she would get more and more lost. However that wasn't the only problem as whenever she traveled further into the darkness she could hear a voice whispering her name. Whenever she heard it, it sent a chill down her spine._

" _Hello, anyone there?" She called out once more. Wrapping her arms around herself as she continued to walk until she stopped in front of a large door._

 _Opening it Miko found herself in the Decepticon base, she remembered it from the time, she, Jack, and Raf had first joined the Autobots on one of their missions so long ago. Except unlike the last time she was here it was immaculate. But now, the place was littered with the bodies of Vehicons. As Miko continued on she saw the all too familiar body of Arcee laying off to the side._

 _The blue femmes body looked like it had been torn apart by some beast. Her chest plate had been torn open, revealing the inner circuits and wires. Energon pooled around her prone form, her head lay off to the right, her lifeless optics staring up at Miko as the girl crouched before her head. Tears streaming down her face as she whimpered Arcee's name._

" _What happened here? How did I end up here?" She asked herself, as she looked around the base._

 _Still cradling Arcee's head she jumped as she heard a blood curdling scream off in the distance._

" _Jack?!" Miko choked out, surging to her feet, eyes wide._

 _Racing down the hall where she heard the scream, she cried out as her foot caught on something, pitching her forward. Groaning Miko picked herself up, and looked over her shoulder, her blood running cold as she found herself staring into Jack's lifeless eyes._

" _Why did you do it, why did you leave us?" he whispered, blood spilling past his as he whispered this to her._

" _What do you mean?" Miko choked out, as she backed away from him, terror gripping her tighter. "I would never leave you guys, not if it meant this would happen. Please, tell me what happened."_

" _You should really be asking me that." A familiar voice spoke, and suddenly behind her an eerie green light illuminated behind her._

 _Causing her to turn towards the light. Her eyes widening when she found herself looking up at Bulkhead's battered form chained to the wall before her. Energon leaked from various cracks and gashes that adorned his body as he looked down at her with his remaining optic, energon spilling from his mouth._

" _Do you like what you see, Miko?" He asked her, glaring down at her._

" _B-Bulkhead what happened to you?" she choked out._

" _You haven't realized it yet." He said. Straining against the chains that bound him to the wall, the clink of chains reaching her ears, making her wince. "This is what happens to anyone you care about." Bulkhead said, as sparks exploded from the stump of his right arm._

" _All of this is because of me?" Miko choked out, as she looked him over, seeing the wounds he had were the same ones he had received during his fight with Breakdown._

" _Are you happy?" Another voice whispered from behind her, whirling around Miko was greeted by the sight of a pair of blood red optics glaring down at her. Just as a metal hand grabbed a hold of her._

" _Because of you all that will ever greet your friends is a horrific death."_

 _Miko shook her head furiously, fresh tears streamed down her face as she struggled to break free. "And all that will greet you is death."_

 _However before Miko could protest further a large, black maw opened up, swallowing Miko whole. A terrified scream escaping her lips._

And soon found herself shooting up in bed, staring blankly at the poster across from her as sweat streamed down her face. Her dark hair matted to her face, and before she could comprehend what had happened the door to her room flew open, and both her Host parents barged in.

"Are you okay?" Her Host mother asked, placing a warm hand on Miko's shoulder, as the girl pushed her hair out of her eyes.

After a while Miko was able to muster a small smile for her. "I-I'm fine." She told him, as she took a few more deep breathes.

"That sure was one hell of a scream, kiddo." Her Host father told her, sitting on the other side of her bed. "You sure?"

Nodding Miko looked at the two of them, her heart melting slightly, never would her real parents have come rushing in like this...their concern was nice. "I got a History test coming soon." She told them. "Guess I kind of have test anxiety and it kind of turned into a really freaky, test themed nightmare." She lied.

She couldn't tell them the truth. They'd only brush it off as too many anime or something silly like that.

"I used to have those all the time." He Host father told her, standing up. "Back when I was in college, used to wake my room mate up time and time again until he had no choice but to stay at his girlfriends whenever it was mid term time. But don't worry," he assured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll ace it."

"How about we fix you some tea?" Her Host mother suggested, giving her another small smile. "I've got some nice Chamomile tea that will soothe those frazzled nerves of yours."

Miko mustered a smile and nodded as she kicked off the sheets and stood up, taking the woman's hand as she was lead towards the kitchen. Sitting Miko down at the coffee table the woman cast a glance to the girl once more as Miko looked down at her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" she asked again. Saying nothing Miko simply nodded. "You know if there is something bothering you, you can come and talk to us." She told Miko.

"I know." Miko said, looking to her as the tea kettle whistled, sounding that the water was ready.

Her Host mother poured the tea into a plain white porcelain tea cup and handed it to Miko. Watching as the girl took a tentative sip before nodding her thanks to her. Soon after what seemed like forever, she turned to Miko once more.

"How's school going, making any friends?" she inquired.

Miko only nodded. Frowning she sat across from Miko. "Miko, is something wrong?"

"No, like I said it's just test anxiety." Miko told her, as she downed the last of the tea, and stood up. "I'm really tired, and if it's all right I need to get some sleep." She told her mother, not waiting for a response she headed back up towards her room once more.

Closing the door once more Miko knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, and she knew talking to her Host parents wouldn't help her much, how could she really? With a sigh she plopped down on her bed once more, and reached towards her nightstand, picking up her phone. Getting to her feet once more she peered out her window and was relieved to see Bulkhead was still outside.

Her guardian, her protector, she knew, despite the horrific dream she had he would never, ever blame her for what happened, would he? Turning away from the window, she plopped down on the bed once more. Looking at her phone she called him.

"Miko?" he spoke, his voice soothing her frazzled nerves. "You're still awake?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"Can't sleep." She told him, she didn't to tell him why, now that the dream was over it seemed kind of silly. In a fucked up sort of way she wondered what caused it.

"Something wrong?" Bulkhead asked, sounding concerned.

"Nope, maybe just too much soda, or something." She told him.

Bulkhead chuckled, sending shivers down her spine, as she felt a smile of her own gracing her lips. "Want me to chat with you and until you fall asleep?" he asked her when she said nothing for a short while.

"I'd like that." she said, curling up on her side, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked her.

Miko hesitated for a moment now, she had heard basically about every single fight he had gotten into in the past back on Cybertron. Remembering one story he told her about how he had struck another 'Bot so hard after an argument that he had shattered his optic. But she knew those wouldn't satisfy her, however she was hesitant to ask about a certain subject, knowing that asking about Cybertron before the war was probably a sensitive subject from him as the rest. Since Cybertron was a dead, war torn planet now.

"Tell me about Cybertron." Silence greeted her on the other end, she added, "before the war, if you can."

Silence again before Bulkhead sighed. "I'll try, what would you like to know?" he asked her.

"What was it like? Was it like Earth? Or completely different?"

* * *

Edit-Aaaaand here we have Chapter 5 of His Dark Desires. I know, I know it's not overly interesting, but yeah I hope you like it anyways. I loved writing this chapter I've always loved Miko and Bulkhead's relationship tbh. As for the people who are probably like, "When is Starscream going to capture Miko?" I can assure you that will happen soon enough. I am the Queen of Slowburn after all. Well, I've rambled on long enough don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


	6. Fireworks

Authors Note- As you can gather I still don't, nor will I ever own Transformers Prime. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. So now that we got THIS out of the way here is Chapter 6 of His Dark Desires.

* * *

Miko was tired. That's what she got for staying up until 3AM talking to Bulkhead last night, but anything was better than trying to go to bed after that horrific nightmare. Yawning Miko blinked as sunlight poured into her room, blinding her momentarily. Letting her eyes adjust she tossed her blankets off of her and headed towards her dresser. Deciding to switch it up when it came to her clothes, as she grabbed a pair of jeans with rips in the knees, and a pink and black tank top.

As for her hair she decided to keep it down for today while digging into her purse for that tube of lipstick her mother had given her before coming to America. Finding it at the very bottom of her purse, it was a dark purple colour that she absolutely loved. Now all she needed was to find that dark grey eye shadow she had bought when she was out with Jack and Raf.

A smile coming to her face when she thought back to a few weeks ago when she had forcibly dragged them to the mall to carry all her bags. Pushing that thought from her mind, she got herself ready and then headed down stairs and out the front door.

"Morning, Bulkhead!" She greeted, as she hopped into the driver seat, and gave the dashboard a friendly pat.

"Well, well, well, looks who's up bright an early." Bulkhead greeted, as he started his engine. "I thought you'd still be asleep until noon or something."

Miko laughed. "And you?" she asked. "Do you robots get tired if you stay up too late?"

"We do, but don't worry I got plenty of energy." He assured her.

"That's good," Miko said, peering out the window, watching the world race on by.

"Sadly, however I won't be able to hang out with you much before the firework thing, got a mission to go on with Bumblebee and Arcee. And _since_ you seem to be their target _you'll_ stay at the base, please?" Bulkhead told her.

Now Miko would have normally rolled her eyes, and would have _promised_ him that she would stay back at the base, while waiting for the perfect moment to chase after them. The moment the ground bridge opened up, but now she would stay there for sure. Besides she promised Jack a rematch at that racing video game they had at the base. And she sure as well wasn't going to flake out on him now. She had her title to defend, that is.

Seeing the base drawing close Miko leaned back in her seat, and let her eyes slide close. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Perfectly fine, I just hope you'll be able to back it back in time for us to see the fireworks." She told him.

Transforming Bulkhead looked down at her, and nodded. "We'll try and be back by then." Bulkhead told her, walking over to where Bumblebee and Arcee were waiting.

Leaving Miko to join her friends up on the higher levels, where Jack was waiting expectantly, game controller in hand.

"Ready to eat my dust?" Jack asked, handing her one of the controllers.

Smirking Miko plopped down beside her friend. "I should be the one asking that, Jack." She said, before turning her gaze to the TV screen.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Starscream thought, as he scanned the data pad he had been reading. A pleased smile on his face. According to these readings there was plenty of energon deposits in the area, and he knew, through spying on the duo that they would be in the area. This would be perfect, all he had to do now was make sure Megatron, or his silent spy, Soundwave didn't catch on to what he was planning.

"So, tonight's the night, huh?" A voice spoke, breaking through Starscream's thoughts.

Whirling around Starscream saw Breakdown sauntering towards him those yellow optics boring into his red ones. Placing the data pad down Starscream turned fully towards him, a smirk permanently plastered on his face plate.

"Indeed it is." Starscream said, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"How do you think Bulkhead is going to take it when you take his little pet from him?" Breakdown asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Do you think he'll be devastated? Heart broken? Do you think he'll act reckless in his attempts to get her back?"

Startscream's smile widened as Breakdown asked these questions. "I think he'll be torn.. I think he won't be thinking clearly, why?" he inquired. "I take it you want to take on Bulkhead once more?"

Breakdown nodded. "I wonder how much of a fight he'll put up. I think I might finally take him down once and for all."

Starscream nodded, he had to admit the thought of Miko losing her precious Bulkhead thrilled him to no end. "I think he'll fight to in hopes of saving her. Even if it means his very life." He told him, before turning away from Breakdown, and walked away.

* * *

Miko felt a smile break out across her face, when she saw the ground bridge open up, and the trio of Autobots walked through it. Dropping the controller on the table, and raced down towards Bulkhead, wrapping her arms around Bulkhead's wrist as she had done so many times before.

"Bulkhead, how did it go?" she asked him, like always. And like so many times before Bulkhead was eager to answer any questions she had.

"So," Bulkhead started, realizing what time it was, she eagerly hopped up and down, clapping her hands together. "I'm guessing I made it on time?" he asked her.

Giggling Miko nodded her head, which caused Bulkhead to chuckle before scooping her up and heading towards the exit. Once the two of them were outside Bulkhead transformed, and headed towards where the fireworks would be showing. Little did either of them know was that they were being watched.

"So, did you regain your title from Jack?" Bulkhead asked, as he drove.

A smile broke out on Miko's face. "You bet I did!"

Bulkhead laughed. "So, what does Jack have to do with you now?" he asked, eager to hear what punishment Jack would have to do for Miko, for the coming week.

Miko worried at her lip. "To be honest I haven't yet to decide on what I'll have him do. But I'm sure when I do it'll be epic." She told him.

"Hopefully nothing too harsh, don't want to scare him away." Bulkhead advised, causing Miko to blink down at the dashboard, a look on confusion shining in her eyes.

"What are you implying?" she asked him.

Bulkhead was silent for a moment, then said. "Well...according to what I've heard about teenage human courtships is that when two people are attracted to each other it involves a lot of teasing like you and Jack do."

Silence. Then suddenly Miko burst out laughing, throwing her head back as she did so.

"D-did I say something funny?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, yeah you did, you big dope." Miko told him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't like Jack, at least not in _that_ way." She told him.

Relief washed over him as she told him this. The question was, why? Shaking those thoughts from his head he jumped when Miko slapped a hand on his dashboard.

"I mean I like him, but he's only my friend, my best friend next to you that is." She said.

"O-oh I'm sorry." He said, feeling rather sheepish. Neither of them said anything more as they finally reached the area. Stepping out of him Miko looked up at the darkening sky. Flashing a smile at Bulkhead as she climbed onto his hood, and rested her back against his window, as she turned to gaze upwards again.

Just as the first fireworks shot through the sky. Sparks of red, gold, and orange along with various other colours flashed through the sky. However Bulkhead's attention was focused more on Miko then the dazzling display in the sky. Watching as he face light up with excitement, after what seemed like forever it ended, and Miko let out a tired yawn, stretching her arms over her head before climbing off of Bulkhead and opening the door.

"So," she said, buckling up as he pulled out of the parking lot. "What did you think?" she asked.

"Huh?" Bulkhead muttered.

"Of the fireworks?"

"Oh, yeah I thought they were pretty awesome."

Miko smiled, and opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud explosion. Crying out Miko gripped her seat as Bulkhead rolled across the ground, before coming to a stop upside down.

Bulkhead groaned as smoke rose from his hood, his windshield shattered, his hood crumpled. Pain radiated from his body, as he looked around for whatever had attacked him. His energon running cold, when he spotted an all too familiar figure standing a short distance away from them. Starscream. A pained groan emitted from inside his cab.

Miko!

Suddenly the girl in question crawled out, blood streaming down the left side of her face. Picking herself up Miko clutched at her left arm, blood seeping from between her fingers, as she stared at the Decepticon in question.

Transforming Bulkhead glowered at Starscream, who took a few steps towards them, a coy smile on his face, his optics glaring down at Miko.

"Well, well, well lookie here the very girl I've been looking for." He said, inching closer and closer to Miko, who quickly backed away towards Bulkhead.

Growling Bulkhead stepped out in front of Miko. "What do you want with Miko?" he asked.

"That is of no concern of yours, Autobot." Starscream told him, sneering at Bulkhead, as he continued to walk towards him. Suddenly without warning Starscream swiped at Bulkhead, catching the green 'Bot in the face, leaving a nice slice across his optic.

Staggering backwards Bulkhead clutched at his bleeding face, energon seeping from between his fingers. Growling Bulkhead charged at Starscream, just as the 'Con took to the skies. Looking down at the two of them Starscream's smile widened when he saw that there was quite a distance between Miko and Bulkhead.

Wasting no more time he dove towards the girl, hand extended.

"Miko!" Bulkhead screamed, as Starscream scooped her up, and took to the sky, the girl screaming Bulkhead's name as the Decepticon's warp gate opened up. Allowing Starscream to escape.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted, as Starscream disappeared along with Miko.

Dropping to his knees Bulkhead panted, he had failed her, had failed Miko, and now she was finally in the Decepticons grasp. Gritting his teeth, he got to his feet. No, sitting here moping wasn't going to fix anything. Transforming Bulkhead headed towards the base, he needed to tell the others.

* * *

Edit-And finally after like 5 chapters Screamy has finally gotten his grimy little hands on Miko. What will happen, who knows stay tuned for the next chapter of His Dark Desires. This is Black Jack signing off so don't forget to R/r.


	7. In His Clutches

Authors Note- As you can probably guess I still don't own Transformers Prime. Never will, the creators are being greedy and won't share. So, I merely borrow them from time to time for my own amusement. That being said they belong to Hasbro, and now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter 7 of His Dark Desires.

* * *

Where was she? Miko thought as she let out a small pained whimper. The last thing she remembered was...her eyes suddenly snapped open, only to immediately slam them shut again, as a brilliant blue light shone all around her. With another groan she allowed her eyes to adjust as she lifted her head, and looked around at her surroundings.

Her eyes widening when she saw that she was in a large, circular cage. Scrambling to her feet she moved towards the bars, unknowingly wrapping her hand around one of the eerily glowing bars. Only to cry out as electricity coursed through her body from the contact, causing her to drop to the ground. Smoke rising from her body, as she let out pained groan.

"I see Starscream's little pet is finally awake." A voice spoke up from the shadows, forcing Miko to look up from where she lay, her eyes widening when she saw Breakdown glaring down at her, from where he stood, leaning against the wall, a smirk gracing his features.

Not waiting for Miko to say anything he pushed himself off the wall, and sauntered over to where she was. Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned over the cage.

"What's the matter, girly?" he asked, when Miko remained silent in her new prison. "Cat got your tongue?"

"W-why am I here?" she said, after what seemed like forever.

"You know I asked myself that very same question a few times as well...but from what I gather Commander Starscream seems rather infatuated with you. Can't imagine why." Breakdown said with a shrug. "To me you're just a vermin that needed to be exterminated. But orders are orders, I guess." He added, easing a hip on to the table her cage was on.

"Hell, I might still-" Before Breakdown could continue further the doors slid open, and in walked Starscream followed by Knockout.

A smile breaking out across his face, when he saw Miko staring up at him, terror shining in her eyes as he moved closer to her. "Well, well, look who's finally awake, how are you, my dear?" he asked, leaning over her, causing Miko to scurry to one side of the cage, mindful of the electrified bars at her back. "I must admit you have no idea how happy that you're finally here, Miko." He told her.

"And why am I here?" Miko finally asked, finding her voice, hoping that the 'Con wouldn't know how terrified she really was. "If you're trying to use me as leverage against the Autobots you're going to be disappointed." She told him, standing up.

At this Starscream threw back his head, and laughed. "Is that what you think this is?" Starscream inquired. "You honestly think you're a hostage?"

Miko was silent, blinking a few times before turning her gaze to the ground. "I hate to break it to you, my dear." Starscream told her. "But as long as you live you will never see Bulkhead or any of you little friends ever again."

Gasping Miko looked up at Starscream once more. "What do you mean? What do you want with me?" she choked out, feeling her throat tighten as he told her this. Her thoughts filling with images of Bulkhead and her friends and family. Dread forming in the pit of her stomach as this all set in.

Feeling tears streaming down her face, as she met Starscream's gaze once more. "Why? What have I done to deserve this?" she choked out.

Starscream smirked, as he leaned closer and closer to her cage. "Why? Why?! Surely you know why Miko, surely you remember back when we were all trapped in that cave. When you and you brute of a partner where stuck in that cave in. Surely you remember that, right? Because I certainly do, I remember all too well the way you had looked at me that day. So terrified, but there was something else...something I can't put a finger on. But there was something about you that just stuck with me, that told me I had to have you."

Miko's eyes widened, as she thought back to a while ago when she, Jack, Bulkhead, and Arcee were trapped in that cave along with Megatron and Starscream. A shiver running down her spine when she remembered being trapped hen the ceiling threatened to come down on them if not for Bulkhead. When they had finally thought that Arcee and Jack had come to save them, only to realize it was Starscream, who had chose to torment the two of them, remembering the predatory loon in his eyes, as he chased her around.

Forcing her to hide behind Bulkhead.

"That doesn't mean anything!" She said, finally. "I did nothing to you, we were trapped in that God forsaken cave, and you were-"

"Fascinated by such a small creature like you from the moment I laid my optics on you." Starscream cut her off.

"Fascinated?" Miko choked out.

"Not often as a human intrigue me as much as you do, Miko. And that is the reason you're here, is to be kept as a pet, at least until I finally break you, that is." He said, straightening.

Miko felt her blood run cold at his words, watching as Starscream headed for the door, Breakdown and Knockout following close behind. Leaving Miko alone with her thoughts, as she crumpled down among the scratchy pieces of cloth that was used as her bedding, sobbing quietly to herself.

* * *

Edit- Yeah, I not going to to lie this chapter isn't really that great, I guess you can call it a filler chapter or something. But, anyway don't forget to r/r and this is Blackjack signing off, until next time.


End file.
